Rescuing Her From The Storm
by icesk8er93
Summary: After Billy Ray publically announced that Miley destroyed their family, she's broken.With the bong and partying scandals, she needs saving. Can her Prince Charming move on from the past and save her? Or is their storm too strong?  All Nile
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo everybody! I'm back with another one shot! I just had this idea and had to write it sooo let me know what you think! Also if you havent already please check out my Niley story First Loves Stay With You Forever and my other two one shots: Through Her Eyes and Back To The Day it All Began. Thanks so much enjoy and review please!**

Nicks P.O.V

"Yo Nick did you hear about the recent Miley scandal?" Joe asked coming into the beat lab. I shut my eyes and gave a big sigh before giving my brother an annoyed expression.

Recently, I knew Miley's been having a lot of trouble. I heard about her parents, the bong, and all the partying she's been doing. I felt so bad for her. I knew she must have felt more alone than ever before, but I couldn't bring myself to call her. I hadn't spoken to her since September when she surprised me on my birthday. That was the first time we had hung out since everything that happened between us. We were just friends. I know what you're probably thinking. What kind of friend doesn't call a friend in need? I knew I wasn't there when she needed me. Again. It was 2008 all over again. But I just couldn't. I wrecked every small possible chance we had at being friends the day I decided to tell her I was still in love with her.

_Flashback:_

_I'm officially 18. I looked in the mirror and still saw the quiet 13 year old in converse staring back at me. Sighing I ran a hand through my curls. I smiled at my friends walking into the bowling ally._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK!" everyone cheered. I grinned as I looked at all the friends and family that wanted to celebrate with me. I couldn't help but wish Miley was there. She was my best friend. Even though I hadn't spoken to her in a while, she would always be my best friend. _

"_Thank you everybody! Lets bowl!" I cheered, smiling like nothing was wrong. In this business, you get used to it. You just pray that one day you'll be able to convince yourself that everything's fine._

_The night went on well but I couldn't help but glance at the door every few minutes, waiting for the hyper blue eyed girl to come bouncing in._

"_Looking for someone?" I heard her voice. A huge grin broke out on my face as I spun around to see her smiling face._

"_Nobody in particular," I winked at her. She shook her head at me with a sparkle in her blue eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her waist and spun her around, so happy she was here with me. Her giggle erupted all over the bowling ally. I smiled even bigger, knowing it was because of me. Even after all these years I still got butterflies from Miss Miley Cyrus. No other girl will ever make me feel like the way that she does. Believe me, I've tried. Nobody can ever compare to her, or even come close._

"_It's so good to see you Miley!" I put her down, keeping my hands firmly on her waist._

"_Its good to see you too Nicky! You think I would really miss something this important?" Miley teased. My stomach fluttered at the familiar nickname she gave me on tour._

"_With everything…I didn't know," I looked down. _

"_I wouldn't miss this for the world. Your still my best friend," She softly told me, wrapping her arms around my neck._

"_Yeah, I know, but I missed so many important moments in your life over the years. I would have understood," I shrugged gazing into my first loves eyes. What was I saying? Shes still the love of my life. No matter what._

"_Its all in the past, Nick," She gently said playing with my curls._

"_Is it?" I asked instinctively. I knew it would never be fully in the past. It never could with us. It was always either rain or shine. Always. We've tried and failed every time._

"_No," Miley whispered, gazing at my lips._

"_MILEY!" I inwardly groaned hearing Demi call for Miley. Sighing Miley broke apart from me._

"_Hey Dems!" She smiled hugging her best friend. _

"_I missed you girl!" Demi squealed._

"_I missed you too Demi!" Miley answered back, glancing at me really fast._

_Demi must have saw her look and smiled._

"_Happy Birthday Nick! What an awesome present having Miley here," Demi happily said._

"_Yeah its amazing so have all my friends__ here," I said looking at her, hoping she got my message. With the long sigh that flowed from her mouth, I'm guessing she did._

"_Yeah. Good thing we could put everything in the past, where it belongs," Miley said, making my heart sink._

"_Yup. All in the past. Just friends. What we should be," I answered back, giving her a hard stare. We knew inside that we could never be just friends. _

"_Come on guys! Lets bowl!" Demi grinned, not noticing the tension that rose from Miley and I. The storm would never be over between us._

_Through out the night, Miley and I made a big show of being friends. Whenever one of us would tell a joke the other would laugh the loudest, when one of us was going bowling, the other would stand up and cheer. Yet nobody knew, we couldn't be just friends. We had tried over and over, it just never worked. _

_Later on, I was able to get Miley by herself, while she was returning her shoes._

"_Hey Miles can we talk?" I asked her quietly._

"_Yeah…talk," She shrugged. I glanced around looking at the photographers._

"_Not here, lets go out back, please?" I told her, trying to get her to look at the paparazzi who decided to show up._

"_Okay," She said, looking at the really quick. She followed me outside where, no one was._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Miley questioned, pretending she didn't know._

_I stared at her like she was crazy. I couldn't help but smile because one of the reasons I loved her was because she was so crazy. After all these years, I still loved her. With everything in me. I knew she was the love of my life. She took a step back._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" _

"_Like what?" I shrugged, taking a step closer._

"_Like I'm still the 14 year old girl on Hannah Montana," She whispered, tears forming in her eyes._

"_You still are her. Just older," I said, smiling softly taking her hand. As if God knew what was going on, a soft rumble of thunder came. A storm was beginning._

"_No I'm not Nick," She shook her head._

"_Yeah you are, Miley….," I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath._

"_Please don't Nick," Tears formed from behind her eyes, but she didn't break away from me. I had too. Just one more time. _

"_One last time then. If you can stand there and tell me that you arent still that same girl inside, then it shouldn't matter right?" I smiled, tears forming behind my eyes. Rain came down around us. She looked up, feelings from the break up, rushing right back to us._

"_I cant Nick…," She murmured, looking me in the eyes._

"_Yes you can, Miley, I know you want it…just one more time," I whispered._

"_One last time, Nicky," I took that as permission. I slowly brought my lips to hers and we pretending we were back in 2007 and nothing or nobody ever tore us apart. We pretended we hadn't changed and everything was back to the way it should be. Just for my 18th__ birthday. She kissed me back with so much passion. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, bringing her even closer as we were soaked. The rain came down forcefully. Breaking apart gently, we stared at each other, panting slightly._

"_I still love you," I told her, bravely._

"_Why couldn't you just leave it Nick?" She shook her head. I could see the hurt forming from in her eyes._

"_Miley why are you so afraid? We make it right if you just tell me you'll stay…everything can go back to the way it was,"_

"_It cant…We're so different…I'm sorry Nick. I shouldn't have come. Happy Birthday," She whispered, brokenly. With that she gave me one last look with sorrow in her eyes, before turning her back from the storm. She ran and left me standing in the rain. Alone. Heartbroken. Once again._

_End of flashback_

I couldn't help but think about that day. The last time we saw each other, we couldn't even look at one another. How was I supposed to call her? I knew I was disappointing her, but I couldn't help it. Truth is, I was scared. Sighing I turned and finally answered my brother.

"Now what?" I asked him, curiously.

"Her father spoke out, saying that it was all her fault her family was struggling and getting a divorce. She must be so upset Nick," Joe told me. How could he do that to her? Anger rose from my chest. How could a father do that to his poor 18 year old daughter? It was disgusting.

"Wow. What do you want me to do Joe?" I asked angrily. I wasn't angry and him. I was angry at myself and Billy Ray, for hurting her. Miley must be so broken right now, yet I couldn't do anything about it, that would really help.

"She needs you Nick. Bring our Miley back before she does something we'll all regret," He spat throwing my phone at me, before leaving me to decide, which didn't take that long. I was still Prince Charming after all.

I dialed the number from memory, scared for what would happen once she answered.

"Hello?" Came her muffled voice.

"Hey Smiles," I answered softly.

"Nick," She sighed with relief.

"I heard about what happened…do you want to talk about it?" I whispered into the phone. As soon as I said it, something inside her broke. She just started sobbing into the phone.

"Shh, its okay beautiful. I'm still here for you. Where are you?"

"Nick! It's all my fault. I don't even know who I am anymore," She cried to me. It hurt me to here the pain evident in her voice.

"I know who you are," I gently told her. "Where are you smiles?"

"Home. In LA,"

"I'll be right over. I love you," I couldn't help but let her know. Once I said it, I instantly regretted it. She started crying even harder.

"I love you too," She cried. I smiled, knowing I could help her. She would let me.

"I'll see you soon princess," I called her the old nickname I knew would get a smile from her. Hanging up, I grabbed my coat and keys and got in the car. I couldn't help but thinking about how we said we loved each other. After everything. We loved each other.

Pulling up to her house, I flew to the door and knocked quietly. No answer. Sighing, I opened the door. Memories flew at me as I looked at the same walls. Nothing had changed, yet so much has.

"Miley!" I called, running up to her room. I opened the door to see her computer with her fathers interview. I looked and saw her sitting in the corner on the floor crying. This girl was broken.

Immediately, I ran over to her and she leaned into me. My arms wrapped around her. We sat in silence with me whispered into her ear and her sobbing gently.

"Who am I Nick? I did so many bad things and it all resulted into this. Every one left me. What am I going to do?" Her muffled voice asked. Her head was placed firmly on my chest. We hugged each other like life depended on it.

"You are Miley Cyrus. The love of my life. The girl who can act completely crazy at one minute, but will be your shoulder if you need it. You're not scared to speak your mind, and for that most people respect you. Yeah. You did some bad things Miley…and you cant erase it, but you can move on from it. I believe in you. I'll never leave you," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"You always save me," She whispered, giving me a small smile.

"Someone has too," I teased.

"I love you," She told me.

"I love you too," I smiled, rubbing her back.

The storm was over. She finally broke. I was finally there for her. We would slowly go back to the way things were. Nothing could stop us.

**The endd! Opinions? What did you think? =] I promise I'll get the next chapter of First Loves Stay With You forever ASAP =] Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! This story was supposed to just be a one shot but I thought since everyone liked it so much I'd make it a two shot…maybe! Its all up to you! You guys make me want to keep going! Thank you! Enjoy!**

Nicks P.O.V.

"Nick what am I going to do now?" Miley questioned.

"Keep going. Don't give up. Whatever you do, you cant let your fathers interview slow you down," I softly said, squeezing her closer to me.

"Not just that though. It hurt me so much Nick. With my parents. I've never felt this broken but…Nick I did so many bad things, how could you forgive me after everything?"

"Because I know you,"

"How are you so sure I'm still the same girl you left? I pushed you away so many times yet you still came and rescued me."

"Because. We need each other. I know you need me, and I've missed you so much. We can do this together. I'll help you get through this storm," She shook her head at how sure I was. Slowly she broke away from and stared, trying to tell if I was telling the truth. She should know me by now.

"I really do love you Nick. I don't understand how you can still believe in me, I left you. I tried so hard to let you go so many times, why do you always manage to come back?"

"Because I may have broken promises in the past, but I'll never stop loving you. That promise I will always keep," I explained easily, not blaming her for being so hesitant to let me back in.

"Thank you," She collapsed into me. I wrapped my arms back around and rubbed her back.

"You're welcome Princess," I smiled. Somehow I got through. I fixed her.

"What about us?" She asked quietly after a few moments. I could hear she was afraid of the answer. Still afraid I couldn't accept her and completely forgive her. Truth was, there was nothing to forgive. She made mistakes. How could you forgive someone for living there life? I knew we would be able to move on.

"Well I love you, you love me…What do you want to happen?" I left it up to her. She knew what I wanted.

"I want us. I need you. But I'm scared. What if we go back to our old habits? Plus if you're with me then you're going to have to deal with so much drama Nicky and I don't want that for you," I heard the pain in her voice. She wanted it just as much as I did. Even after everything.

"I can handle it as long as I'm with you, I'll help you get through it all," I kissed her forehead sealing the promise.

"I love you," She murmured closing the distance between us by kissing my lips. We kissed and it was as if we never stopped.

"MILEY RAY CYRUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" We sprang apart to see the one and only Billy Ray Cyrus staring at us with so much hatred. Miley immediately grabbed my hand and shot up, bringing me with her.

"Daddy. The question should be what are you doing! Why are you here? Me and Mom don't want you anymore! You destroyed us," It hurt to hear how desperate she was for her father to disappear.

"I'm still paying for this house. I don't care what you or your mother want. Why are here with this Jonas boy? AGAIN?" He roared. I felt Miley wince. I squeezed her hand for support.

"Because I didn't destroy my relationship with him, like I did with ours. Right daddy? I'm just your daughter who broke everything by following my dreams. Which YOU taught me to do. I cant be here. Go to hell." She spat back with hatred. "Oh don't forget to mention that in your next interview!"

With one last glare we ran through the house and out the door to my car. I couldn't believe Miley just told her father to go to hell. He deserved it, but that was a little harsh. But, I couldn't help but feel happy she finally stood up for herself.

"You okay?" I grabbed her hand, speeding away from her street.

"Nick, where am I supposed to go now?" She shook her head looking out the window lost.

"With me of course," I grinned.

"Really?" She snapped her head towards me.

"Really. For as long as you need Princess."

"Thank you," She sighed and leaned her head against the window, gazing at me like I was her savoir. I smiled at her. Suddenly, her ring tone broke the silence. I saw Miley roll her eyes at the caller ID.

"Well if it isn't the best Mother in the whole world," Miley said sarcasm evident in her voice. Finally it wasn't me she was showing it too.

"Daddy did what? He hit you?" Miley yelled, tears forming in her blue eyes. My eyes kept focusing from the road to her. I gave her hand a squeeze for support. Billy hit Tish? Where did all this anger come from?

**Mileys P.O.V.**

"MILEY THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" My mother cried on the phone to me.

"How is this MY fault? DADDYS THE ONE WHO CHEATED!" I screamed back.

"MILEY IF HE HADNT HAVE CAUGHT YOU WITH THAT JONAS BOY, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! HE HIT ME MILEY! YOUR FATHER HIT ME!" My Moms broken voice yelled over the phone. Guilt penetrated me. I was speechless. My daddy actually hit someone…how could he do something like that? That's not my daddy. He had changed. How could you hit someone you loved? Where does the love go? How did it turn into hatred?

"Mom…I'm sorry," I whispered, afraid to make her even more angry.

"Then why are you with that boy? You know how your father and I feel about him. Miley you keep destroying us. You keep breaking us. How could you?" She said calming down. Ever since Nick broke my heart, my parents haven't been to crazy about him. I didn't care. I knew we were meant to be and we would make it work this time.

"Because I love him Mom. You should know how that feels, oh wait, never mind. Sorry, you lost that feeling with your own husband," I rolled my eyes, knowing I probably said the wrong thing. My assumptions were right as I heard the dial tone. Just great.

"What happened?" Nick asked quietly next to me. We had pulled over and Nick was looking at me with concern all over his face.

"My dad beat her Nick. He hit her. And they blame us," I started crying again to him. How can he HIT her? That was unforgivable. And they blamed me and Nick? For what, being in love?

"Nick what's going to happen? How can they go from so happy, to so miserable? What happens to the love?" I wailed to him.

"I guess for some people it fades. The fame must have been too much for them to handle," Nick said, shaking his head. I could see though he was wondering the same thing as me.

"What if that happens to us?" I whispered.

"It wont," He sounded to sure. I almost believed him.

"How do you know? We're in the eye of the public. Its always raining with us, why wouldn't it happen with us? Maybe this is all wrong," I babbled.

"Miley, it cant rain forever. Plus, we arent the average couple. Most couple just fight in the rain, but we learned to dance in it too. We've done it all. Also, we grew up with the eye of the public, its different. Don't compare them to us," Nick tried to convince me. I shook my head and gazed out the window, wondering how could a love so strong weaken so easily.

"I want to show you something," I heard him put the car in drive. We were silent the rest of the drive, me crying silently the whole way. I don't even know how long it was till we finally pulled into an abandoned parking lot. Nick shot out of the car and ran over to my side, opening the door for me. I grabbed his hand out of instinct.

"Nick where are we going?" I yelled, letting him drag me into and old carnival. As soon as we got to the gate, I knew exactly where we were. I couldn't help but give him a small smile. That's all I was able to give, and by the look on his face, it was enough.

"Come on, Miles, I bet its still here after all this time," Nick grinned running with me to the ferris wheel like we were 13 years old again. Like nothing ever changed. With everything I had done, I knew it had. But looking at the boy who held my heart, I couldn't help but think that maybe some things hadn't changed.

We stopped right in front and found the seat we sat in 4 years ago. I grinned as I saw what we wrote: **Prince Charming + Princess= Niley Forever**

It was still there. It looked faded after all these years but the meaning was still true.

_Flashback:_

"_Nicky! I want to ride the ferris wheel!" I had screamed at my 13 year old boyfriend._

"_But Miley! You know that scares me! Its too high up!" My boyfriend cried. I giggled and dragged him over._

"_Awe! I'll protect," I winked at him as we stood in line. He wrapped his arms around me._

"_But I thought I was the Prince! A prince is supposed to rescue his princess," He whispered into my ear, causing my heart to start beating faster._

"_Its okay, we all need rescuing sometimes," I whispered back. Nick grinned at me and nodded, letting me drag him to a seat._

"_I promise! Its going to be okay! Remember you're with me and I wont let anything happen to you!" I giggled. Slowly we started to move, fear crossed Nicks face._

"_Miley. Only for you would I do this," He squeezed his eyes shut as we stopped, so more people could get put on. He opened them briefly to shoot a small glare at me._

"_Awe Nicky are you really that scared? You're so brave. Thank you for getting on this with me. If I had known you were so scared I wouldn't have made you get on," I told him quietly, feeling guilty. He really was scared._

"_Its okay. Thank you for making me face my fear," He answered, giving me a small smile. I gazed into his eyes and realized something I had known for so long. How could we not have said it yet?_

"_I love you," I giggled. We had never said the big L word before. Worry flooded through me after I said it. What if he doesn't say it back? Maybe we don't know that is yet! I'm only 13! I knew I loved him but was it enough to feel so strongly when your so young? As soon as I said it a giant smile came across Nicks face. I knew I made the right decision._

"_I love you too," Nick grinned and intertwined our fingers. I gazed up at him and big smile forming on my face. As soon as it started to move our lips locked in a passionate embrace. Oh. My. Gosh. Was I making out with him? Is this what that is? I let him slide his tongue gently into my mouth. We were both so innocent, we let our heart lead the way. Once we got to the top, we finally broke apart and stared at each other. Nick finally realized how high up we were. He immediately gripped onto my hand like life depended on it._

"_Its okay Prince Charming," I said softly, letting a hand run through his curls._

"_I love you," He said again a big smile on his face._

"_I love you too," I answered back._

_Gently he took a black marker that was in his pocket from signing autographs and wrote: Prince Charming + Princess= Niley forever._

_I grinned and took the marker from him and drew a heart next to it. We looked at each other, as if we were seeing each other for the first time. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me._

"_Now, its official. We'll always be there for each other. If we ever get into a fight, we'll come right back here. To this spot and remember exactly how we felt._

"_Okay," I giggled, making him laugh with me._

_End of Flashback. _

I love him. All those feelings came right back as we sat in the same spot years later.

"I love you. And I loved that you took me here," I quietly said, we intertwined our fingers and sat, letting the past come back to us.

"I love you too, now do you remember that feeling? When we first knew we were meant to be? Hold onto that Miley. That's where the love is," Nick softly said into my ear. A big smile broke onto my face. Probably the biggest one I've had in months. I was slowly healing. Nick rescued me. He reminded me of the love. He was the love.

"I remember," I said tracing my free hand over the words.

"Me too, you taught me to face my fears. With facing my fears, it brought us to feeling love for the first time," He told me.

"Yeah…," I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder.

"We can still be those people cant we?" I questioned.

"We are, Smiles. Lifes hard right now, but we'll get through it. Just old onto the love," He said. I loved this boy so much.

"I will. I cant thank you enough Nick," I quietly said, staring up at the boy who loved me no matter what.

"You're welcome Miley," He smiled.

"I love you Prince Charming," I told him, feeling happy for the first time in months. I was slowly going back to who I used to be. With Nick I found myself. I knew I could get through anything with him at my side.

"I love you too my Princess," He grinned.

**Soooo what do you think? Should I make this into a story or leave it a two shot? Its all up to you guys! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also follow me on twitter at: JBis4everJonas**

**Thanks so much guys! =]**


End file.
